äventyr i spira
by YamiRin
Summary: den här historien handlar om fyra tjejkompisar vis namn Corrine, Ember, Violet och Lucil som alla bor i Spira.


**KÄNSLAN AV ATT STÅ PÅ SCEN**

Corrine satte sig upp i sin smala säng och sträckte på sig. Hon tittade ut genom fönstret som vette mot havet. Solen sken och fåglarna kvittrade. Det var en perfekt dag för en utflykt. Hon hoppade upp på fötter och sprang fram till den runda spegeln med träram. Hon tog två gummisnoddar och satte upp sitt lockiga, guldbruna hår i två flätade ringar.

Sen sprang hon ner för spiraltrappan till nedervåningen där hennes mamma satt och åt frukost. Corrine var väldigt lik sin mamma. Den enda, stora skillnaden var ögonfärgen. Corrine hade bruna ögon medan hennes mamma hade gröna.

God morgon älskling! Sa mamman och log mot Corrine.

God morgon mamma, kan vi åka till The Calm Lands idag?

The Calm Lands var Corinnes favorit picknickställe. Det var ett stort fält med massor med plats. Där fanns dessutom roliga spel att spela.

Corrine själv bodde i Killika Port, en by som flöt på vattnet utanför

Killika Island.

Men Corrine, har du glömt att Lucil ska ha konsert idag?

Ojdå! Corrine tittade upp på den fyrkantiga, analoga klockan som hängde på väggen ovanför diskbänken. Den var kvart i nio.

Det är bara en KVART kvar tills jag ska möta Ember! Utbrast hon och sprang upp till sitt rum. Hon hade ju fortfarande sin silvriga silkespyjamas på sig.

Ember var Corrines två år äldre bästis. Corrine öppnade sin vackert utsmyckade garderob och stirrade på sina kläder. Det tog hela fem minuter för henne att bestämma vad hon skulle ha på sig. Hon tog på sig en ljusrosa t-shirt med en glittrig silverstjärna som motiv, en neonrosa basker, en kort, vit kjol med slits i båda sidorna och ett par neonrosa sandaler med stjärnformade mettalspännen.

Sen sprang hon ner igen och kastade i sig en tallrik flingor med mjölk.

Hon vinkade hejdå till sin mamma och gick ut på den bro som gick mellan de två rader av hus som Killika Port bestod av. Det var där som hon skulle möta Ember.

Hon andades ut när hon märkte att hon var först på plats. Hon tittade ner på bryggan nedanför för att se om Ember var påväg, och där var hon.

Ember stod på bryggan. Hon hade på sig ett par svarta stövlar med jättetjocka sulor, en tajt, orange sidenklänning och runt armarna slingrade sig en lång, gul sidensjal. Hon hade ett glittrigt, svart diadem i sitt långa, röda, svallande hår och i öronen hängde två stora, droppformade rubiner.

När hon väl kom upp på bron så log hon mot Corrine och sa: - Raz dzazah!

Ember var Al bhed.

Al bhed var en grupp människor som var utstötta för att de använde förbjudna maskiner. Ember pratade ofta på Al bhed språk.

Corrine log tillbaka mot Ember.

- Om vi åker nu så kan vi kanske få sällskap med Violet! Sa hon och gick ner till den brygga som Ember kom ifrån. I den ände av bryggan som vette mot havet satt en sjöman som hyrde ut gondoler. Dom gav honom några gil (deras valuta) och sen så paddlade Ember ut på havet medan Corrine satt i fören och spejade efter Violet. Efter ett tag så fick hon syn på en annan gondol som kom glidande från öster där ön Besaid låg, och i den satt hon.

Violet hade på sig en ärmlös, lila topp, en veckad jeanskjol och ett par blåa skor med stilettklackar. Hennes långa, raka, svarta hår var uppsatt i en hög tofs med ett turkost sidenband och i öronen hängde ett par guldringar.

Hon vinkade till dom andra och styrde gondolen så att hon låg jämsides med dom

-Dzy! Rin a tad sat tek? Frågade Ember och log mot Violet

Ja, tack det är bra! Svarade hon.

Violet kom från en by som ligger på Besaid. Besaid var en ö där det finns många palmer och en lång, fin strand med vit sand.

Cus jyhmekd! Sa Ember och rykte på axlarna

Tillsammans så paddlade dom till Luca där stadion fanns. Luca var landet Spiras näst största stad. Där kunde man spela blitzball, spherebreak eller ha shower eller konserter.

Dom gick in genom en bakdörr till stadion och ner i en loge. Och där, på en pall framför den ramlösa spegeln, satt Lucil.

Hon hade på sig en grön tröja med svart spetskrage och puffärmar, en brun ballongkjol i silke och ett par brungröna stövlar som var snörda med guld- och silverband. I sitt korta, blonda, ojämna hår hade hon fyra guldspännen med silverfärgade fjärilar på.

Hon tittade upp på sina vänner som blev förvånade när dom såg hur rädd hon såg ut.

Jag klara inte det här! Sa hon och Corrine hörde att hon darrade på rösten.

DET ÄR ÖVER TUSEN MÄNNISKOR DÄR INNE!!! Skrek hon och tårar började forsa ner för hennes kinder.

Det kommer säkert att gå bra! Sa Violet och la armarna om Lucil bakifrån.

Ja, du…. Eller rättare sagt VI har förberett det här i flera månader! Lite sent att lägga ner nu! Sa Corrine och log mot Lucil

Hi kän to eh tön ulg jecyn jyt to kän vån! Sa Ember bestämt och satte händerna i sidorna

Kom nu Lucil! Skrattade Corrine och tog tag i hennes arm och drog henne fram till dörren som ledde till scenen.

Hi gån je!!! Sa Ember och öppnade dörren

Gå in nu! Vi är precis bakom dig! Viskade Violet

Lucil tog ett djupt andetag och klev ut på scenen. Ember, Violet och Corrine följde efter henne.

Lucil gick fram till stativet. Hennes hand darrade när hon skulle ta tag i mikrofonen och hon tappade den nästan, men med lite ansträngning så lyckades hon hålla kvar den i handen. Hon förde den mot munnen och så sjöng hon.

Hennes låt handlade om ångest och rädsla för att visa vem man är.

Corrine dansade till den lugna låten och njöt av dess melodiska rytm. Hon blundade och lät kroppen röra sig av sig själv

När låten var slut så stirrade Lucil nervöst ut över publiken. Det var knäpptyst i några sekunder, och sen kom applåderna. Över tusen människor hurrade och visslade och Lucils nervositet försvann totalt.

Det var med stor glädje som hon återigen förde mikrofonen till munnen och började sjunga sin andra låt som handlade om seger och glädje.

Corrine, Ember och Violet började dansa en vild men rytmisk dans och Lucil kände sina vänners stöd. SCENEN VAR DERAS!

**PICKNICK OCH SPEL**

Lucils andra låt tog slut och publiken applåderade än en gång.

Tus kemmyn ucc!!! Tjöt Ember och höjde händerna högt över huvudet.

Vi gjorde det! Skrattade Corrine och dansade runt i cirklar.

Det var väl inte så farligt? Sa Violet och log mot Lucil som log tillbaka.

När de kom ut från stadion så stod Lucils pappa och väntade på dom.

Cdådd rön möhka amman? Frågade Ember och log mot honom.

Ehda cäncgemd! Svarade han och log tillbaka.

Lucils och Embers pappor umgicks mycket och därför kan Lucils pappa, som föresten heter Derec, prata ganska bra Al bhed språk.

Embers vänner kunde bara förstå vad Ember sa. Dom kunde inte prata Al bhed själva.

Jag tänkte att vi kunde åka till "The Calmlands" nu, för att fira liksom! Sa Derec.

Flickorna jublade. Det var inte bara Corrine som tyckte om att ha picknick där.

Derec ägde en egen hover. Det var det vanligaste färdmedlet så länge man höll sig på land. Så dom åkte med den till "The Calmlands".

Först åkte dom längs "Mi'hen Hingroad" och efter det "Mushroom Rockroad".

Sen åkte dom igenom byn "Guadosalam" och över "The Thunderplains".

De åkte igenom "Macalania Woods" och förbi infarten till staden "Bevelle".

Till slut så kom de fram till The Calmlands.

Corrine hoppade snabbt av hovern innan den ens hade stannat helt och hållet. Hon sprang ner till den öppna vidden.

wiiiipiiiiee!!!! Tjöt hon

Jöhdy bä sek! ropade Ember och följde efter.


End file.
